1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load supporting unit, for use with loading pallets, or similar units, used to support goods during transport and storage. The term "load supporting device" also includes other types of devices, e.g. units utilized to support objects during manufacture, which objects are to be moved between various assembly, control or test stations when manufactured. Also other types of load carrying units are included, intended to facilitate transport of a supported load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to loading pallets and similar types of load carrying devices, a transport operation, e.g. from a storage area to another location or to a transport vehicle, is carried out by means of a suitable lifting device, such as fork lift trucks, manually movable hydraulically operable lifting devices, or similar devices. Especially for short transport distances, manually movable lifting devices are used, e.g. for transport operations on the back of a lorry or for short transports within a warehouse for example. As a result, suitable devices must usually be carried on each transport vehicle, and corresponding devices must also be available in required number within the premises where transport is to be carried out. Load supporting units utilized for production in series may either be arranged by placing them on a suitable conveyor, such as a conveyor belt or a roller conveyor, or the units may be moved between the manufacturing stations by means of an air cushion, i.e. compressed air is supplied to each unit and directed towards the floor surface by nozzles, whereby the air jets directed towards the floor surface accomplish a lifting effect, intended to faciliate transport of the unit from one station to another.